Snapshots
by cassiana
Summary: A series of drabbles about J/C.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this drabble's series for a challenge. In a nutshell you had to write 26 drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. I found this idea very nice. Unluckily in translation I lost the challenge's purpose. So I addedd many others drabbles!

A note on the title: I really thought that these drabbles can be considered as many snapshots of the Kathryn and Chakotay's love story.

Disclaimer: The characters (unfortunately) do not belong to me, I do not own anything, just a bit 'of headaches and lots of fun!

As usually thanks to TB for her wonderfull beta. You're the best!

She had that way to smile when she was relaxed, for Chakotay was extremely sexy. The corners of her eyes form two tucks and her face spreads a rare sweetness. The Captain's beautiful face was often pulled in an expression of tension, often anger, and her First Officer would have given anything to delete weariness and bitterness from her face. For Chakotay was more difficult to be near her. As the journey continues, Kathryn was more distant and unapproachable. But sometimes, when they were together, Kathryn could still relax herself rewarding him with her incomparable smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They danced closely connected, Kathryn could feel the nice smell that filled her nostrils: masculine, a little spicy. It reminded her of a night in the desert, the agaves swaying gently in the wind. Kathryn shook her head slowly. Only Chakotay was able to get her in these flights of fancy. She raised her head and met his dark eyes crossed by an expression of tenderness and something darker. He held her with his large golden hands. Kathryn exhaled a sigh and leaned her head back against his chest. She knew that Chakotay read her every single thought but it didn't matter to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay held the Captain in his arms then placed her gently on the ground. He could not understand what had happened. One moment they were laughing and the next they had crashed to the ground. Kathryn was still. Chakotay caressed her as he cried. He started CPR, compressing her chest. When his lips touched those of his Captain, Chakotay thought that this would be the only kiss that he would have from her. Pushing away the thought it gave him the strength to continue to blow air into her lungs. Kathryn called out to him and he held her with relief. He thanked the Spirits for not having taken away her from him. He'd give his life for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_He had to do it now_. Chakotay stared at the sinuous line of her neck. Kathryn was sitting on the couch, her legs were collected under her and she kept a glass of wine with indolence. Chakotay looked at her with a wish that dilated his pupils. She smiled with a roguish eye, leading him to approach a bit. Now they were so close they could feel the heat of each other's bodies. Kathryn teased him with one bare foot and Chakotay grinned. He blocked her foot and stroked it gently. Kathryn chuckled, leaned toward the man and placed a light kiss on his neck. Chakotay shuddered.


	5. Chapter 5

One look was enough. Kathryn remembered every moment of their first meeting. The Maquis boarded Voyager and Chakotay stopped in front of her, dominating her with his mass. She was furious, she was the Captain and would not allow her authority to be undermined by anyone or any condition. Chakotay, his face drawn, glanced around to his Maquis, then their eyes met. For a while Kathryn was afraid of drowning, his charisma risked crushing her. But Chakotay confirmed her authority as Captain: Kathryn had won, but she was lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe she allowed herself to let go that night. The lights dimmed, the music low, Chakotay had thought of everything. She loved him, now she had to admit it. He wasn't just the loyal First Officer anymore, the good friend who comforted her and made her laugh. She fell in love with him almost unconsciously and she knew that he returned her feelings. Yet even after all this time, none of them had even moved, gripped by a maze of _if_ and _but_, turning around the question. Losing and finding themselves a little closer each time. So Kathryn decided: she wanted to love him.


	7. Chapter 7

Usually she wouldn't accept a similar behaviour but this time Chakotay had gone too far. He openly challenged her, and the worst thing was that many of the crew, not only former Maquis, agreed with him. The Captain had taken refuge in her ready room to reflect. What should she do? If he was right she would lose her face, on the contrary she would have seemed overbearing. Chakotay was at the door and she let him reluctantly. He was stiff but in his eyes was an expression that Kathryn had come to know well. It was a peace offering, a compromise. Then Chakotay embraced her and they sealed the deal with a long kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you got a minute?" Chakotay asked from the door. Kathryn's face was angry and he knew that it was his fault. He did not like it at all, but it was his duty to think of the welfare of the crew. He wanted to remedy this situation and he knew how: a compromise. She did not lose her face, he would not have retreated. Basically that was why their relationship lasted so long. Kathryn finally smiled, approached him and gave him her hand. Chakotay drew her to him and squeezed her in a hug. When their lips met he realized that she had accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

Together they were a perfect team. When Kathryn asked him, after going back and forth in time, if among them there was just that kind of understanding, Chakotay was trying to twist the rules, not caring about the Prime Directive, to lie. He wanted to tell her that their relationship would be deepened, they would become a couple. Kathryn awaited the answer with a confident smile. Chakotay sighed and nodded with a smile: "There are certain boundaries that we never crossed." He did the right thing, again, but he'll never forgive himself for that.


	10. Chapter 10

"Janeway out." With a pat on her combadge Captain Janeway broke the connection. Looking at Chakotay she read regret, bitterness and impotence in his eyes and she felt the same feelings. After living alone for all that time, both bore the weight of their actions. They had the illusion of being more than a team leader, to relieve their mutual attraction, to love at last. A few seconds before the Transporter destroyed that illusion forever. "Kathryn, I ..." She nodded, a sad smile that was a reflection of Chakotay's.


	11. Chapter 11

Kes observed them from afar, unseen. She had just emerged from a hydroponic greenhouse and found them in a panoramic bridge: they were relaxed, faces smiling, engaged in animated conversation. Kathryn laughed while the Commander grinned. Meanwhile, their bodies continued to come ever closer, they began to brush each other as casually, his hand resting on her shoulder, her hip rubbing his side. You could feel a particular tension in the air. Kes smiled, there was no need to be an Ocampa to understand that between the Captain and the Commander there was something more than just understanding between two officers in command!


	12. Chapter 12

The fingers sought, caressed, and interwove. There in the dark, while they heard a concert, apparently focused only on music, Kathryn and Chakotay discovered a new level of intimacy. In that spasmodic grasp, rather than friendship and complicity, there was a desperate desire, a feverish greed: it was as if they were making love by the one touching them. Kathryn closed her eyes for a moment, the touch of his fingers warm and dry giving her chills. She glanced sideways at the Commander: he was serious but his Adam's apple was moving convulsively. Kathryn felt her heart speed up and squeezed Chakotay's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Only a few months to return Voyager home. On the ship there was an atmosphere made of enthusiasm and expectation. But Janeway also felt a subtle uneasiness about it: it would not have been easy to justify all actions committed, and to whom she is responsible as Captain. As she reflected, Chakotay embraced her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck. Kathryn smiled and sighed. She relaxed against the broad chest of the man. He touched her ear with his lips. "_Above all"_, Kathryn thought while Chakotay's hands moved along her body, "_it was not easy to explain her relationship with the Commander!"_


	14. Chapter 14

He could not think of anything else but her. The gentle touch of her hands, her smile, her salacious jokes. Chakotay sighed, he had never loved a woman like that. Even as a teenager. There was more than mere desire or pleasure in being together. Chakotay wanted to take care of her totally. And even if Kathryn was strong and confident, Chakotay knew that the Captain had a maternal tenderness for her crew and a hidden weakness that made her human and incredibly sexy. And that was what Chakotay loved in her.


	15. Chapter 15

More than anything else in the world Kathryn Janeway loved her coffee. she drank it so much that the Doctor had tried to put a stop to her habit. But Kathryn would not have ever given it up. And it was thanks to the coffee that Chakotay had managed to break through the heart of the Captain: to give his rations. But no one knew that "coffee" became _their_ word. Was there something more innocent than a harmless cup of the fragrant drink? Nobody could imagine that this was the prelude to passionate nights.


	16. Chapter 16

Those dimples, Kathryn was amazed every time a particularly simple thing as that had the power to make her lose her head. She loved Chakotay when he smiled, she felt an immediate need to kiss the corners of his mouth. In fact she loved all of Chakotay, but those dimples ... and he _knew_ it. Could she tell him to not use his smile as an improper weapon? She reflected idly. Chakotay called her and she pulling herself together to return to him. But he smiled again, and Kathryn, a prey to an impulse stronger than her, took his face with both hands and kissed him, leaving him stunned.


	17. Chapter 17

They were both silent for a minute, Kathryn got up and looked out into the endless night dotted with hundreds of stars. Chakotay stared at her, tender and compliant. "When that time comes, we will face it together and make the right decision. You're not alone, Kathryn." He said. The Captain's face broke into a sweet smile: "Three years ago I did not even know your name. Today I could not imagine a day without you" she whispered affectionately. She stroked his face. Chakotay took her hand and kissed it, Kathryn pressed herself against him, enjoying his warmth.


	18. Chapter 18

She heard the bullets whizzing around her. The Nazis chased her, Katrine took refuge in a doorway. A hand pushed her inside. The woman began to struggle but calmed down when she realized that he was Captain Miller. They flattened themselves against the wall while the boots of the enemy soldiers pounded the pavement. They remain immobile for long minutes, waiting for the danger to pass. Katrine's face pressed against his heaving chest. Almost unconsciously his hand began to stroke her hair. They looked longingly into each others eyes and a slow memory surfaced: "Chakotay..." Kathryn muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

Tuvok had more than a suspicion. Small clues, subtle signals that others would have escaped was clear for him and adding to each other had become evidence for his rational mind. Those glances, continuous stroking, words apparently innocent, giggles and jokes incomprehensible ... The Vulcan knew both very well and kept an eye on them in a discreet and personal investigation for some time. And he came to the logical and unassailable conclusion that something was going on between the Captain and the Commander. The next question was, would he have to do something about it?


	20. Chapter 20

A promise was a promise: Chakotay entered the holodek sighing. Arachnia waited for him with an icy expression. "So we meet again, Captain Proton!" She said, looking seductive. With a bound the man approached her: "And this time there will not be Chaotica to protect you, my Queen!" He exclaimed. "Soon you'll be wrapped in my web's strands." Promised Arachnia brushing his face with her sharp fingernail. Captain Proton stopped her hand. "Don't think you could ensnare me so easily!" He whispered hard. Forced her to turn around and buried his face against the neck biting gentle. Arachnia moaned. Oh, Kathryn loved that holonovel so much!


	21. Chapter 21

"Wow!" was all Chakotay managed to murmur as he collapsed, exhausted, next to her. They are still breathing heavy and their bodies are sweating. Then Kathryn stretched herself with a satisfied expression, and crouched at the side of Chakotay. He took her hand and held it against his chest, she could feel the reassuring beat of his heart. Kathryn thought about how their bodies adhere totally to one another, almost as if they were merged in the same mold. She kissed him on the neck, and Chakotay captured her lips with his. Then, they relaxed and slowly slipped into a sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Truth, fiction, everything was confused in her head. Kathryn couldn't tell what was a dream, desire, and what reality. She felt herself on Chakotay's lips, his hands stroking her. That kiss in the turbolift persecuted her. When all was over and she discovered that the visions were induced by the Botha, Kathryn was filled with relief. But at the same time she felt an odd regret. She couldn't forget. The desire that what she remembered had actually happened began to intoxicate her mind. Truth, fiction, dream, until that moment she had not understood what was attracted by the Commander.


	23. Chapter 23

_Xerostomia_, as in medicine refers to a reduced salivary secretion. Kathryn was not interested in the medical term but she felt exactly like that, her mouth dry. And the cause was the half-naked body of the man in front of her. Kathryn would not have had to watch, she shouldn't even be there, really. But she could not look away from his massive chest and strong legs. Chakotay dripping with sweat hit the punching bag with fists quick and powerful. He stopped and turned around. He saw her still there and smiled. That's it! Embarrassed Kathryn disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Yati*, the word flashed in her mind suddenly and she didn't even know what it meant. She was too busy to brood on why Annika had chosen Chakotay to make her experiments of "humanization". Yes, she had encouraged her in that direction, but why choose just the Commander? Didn't she know maybe he was forbidden territory? Ok, it was not really explicit, but at least the suspicion would have had to come. But the thing that most upset Kathryn was that Chakotay seemed happy to accept the advances of the blonde former Borg. It was incomprehensible. Yati yati ... ... Kathryn frowned trying to remember, then shrugged.

*Yati means Yet Another Trek Inconsistency. For me, the contradiction in this case is the fact that after seven seasons of lust between Kathryn and Chakotay in four episodes TPTB built a relationship between the Commander and Seven of Nine that have almost never looked at each other!


	25. Chapter 25

Zero chance, no choice. This was everything reduced with her: obedience and lust. But Chakotay knew the rebellion's taste and was not a man to be easy to subdue. Dominate and be dominated in a vicious game, a violent and dissolute paso doble that they had learned to dance with absolute recklessness. He loved when the impassive and cruel Captain implored him, meowing and writhing on the brink of the abyss to which he had dragged her. And he loved to pay the price for his insubordination, the slow, agonizing, sensual torture of Kathryn submitting to him. This was the final essence of their relationship: torment and desire.*

*Based on the episode Living Witness.


	26. Chapter 26

**A sensual touch**

The fingers move gently, slowly, finding the right spots to handle, perfectly. Slowly the light touch melts, relaxes. A moan of pleasure, a deep sigh. Kathryn's neck arched, pale in the dim light. Caramel long fingers rubbing, groping, pressing, caressing. Hurried breathing. Kathryn smiles, so soft and languid, and Chakotay observes her enchanted, excited by his own touch. His hands become more daring. "Oh yeah, right there!" whispered the woman with closed eyes, oblivious of everything. Chakotay smiles, happy to satisfy her.

"Hmm, I love your massages!" she says with a sigh.


	27. Chapter 27

**Obsession**

It's a real obsession. Kathryn can't live without it, she always thinks about it, she desires it, she's looking for it. She waits impatiently for the right time. She looks at it with greedy eyes, waiting to have it. And no one can be between them. Here it is, finally, and Kathryn sighs. Its smell, intoxicating and enveloping, awakens her perceptions, filters into her senses until the brain causes an electroshock. Its brown color reminds her of ancient tribal rituals. Kathryn slightly opens her lips, she's horny. She wants it and she'll have it. Captain Janeway can't live without her coffee.


	28. Chapter 28

**Regrets**

He is with her now, you know. And you're alone with your tears and your sorrow. You wonder who's to blame? Was fate's fault that brought you together at the wrong time? Was it Starfleet protocol's fault? Shake your head with a pained expression. It's _his_ fault. He promised that he would wait for you, he made it clear to you that you were the only woman for him. He _loved_ you. Shake your head again, angrily. It's _your_ fault, Kathryn! He loved you and you have to let him go. He is only a man. And he could be yours.


	29. Chapter 29

**Spiritual journey**

He stroked the polished stone ready for his final journey. "A-Koo-chee-moya, I'm far away from the land of my tribe, from the bones of my ancestors, but I ask your help. I'm ready now" he said. Chakotay closed his eyes and his soul flew away from him. He crossed the corridor, entered in the Captain's quarters and slipped into her bed.

With light fingers he touched her skin, slowly kissed her lips. Kathryn felt a presence, a warmth, and sighed languidly. "Chakotay, don't be stupid. Come to me, I need you"

An evil grin appeared on the face of the naked man still in his room.

"Aye Captain!"


End file.
